It is often desirable to coat a substrate by applying to that substrate an aqueous coating composition that dries relatively rapidly. One means of achieving this end is disclosed in Australian Patent Application 200025185 A1, which describes the electromagnetic energy assisted curing of an aqueous coating that includes an anionically stabilized latex polymer with Tg of 0° C. or higher, a volatile base, and a polyfunctional amine. Also desirable are coatings that form a glossy coat on the substrate. Further desirable are coating compositions that include at least one polymer with relatively high glass transition temperature.